Soul Calibur High: Xianghua's Path
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: Xianghua is tired of keeping on transferring to new schools. But when she comes to Soul Calibur High, she's sure that this is the school for her. Or is it? Rating might rise when I submit the lemon! Rate and review! Some surprise cameos from other games!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well, just a new fanfic series that I am starting. I know this is quite a cliche here at but oh well, I guess I just couldn't help it! Also, the first parts of this story was done quite sometime ago, so forgive me if it's weakminded or something. Main couple is XianghuaxKilik, along with some surprises.

Also, to my readers of Warriors: Deep Chaos; it is on hiatus. Sorry bout that. But please enjoy this new fic!

Xianghua was riding a black sedan, her father driving for her. She looked out the car window and sighed. Today was the first day of school. For the fourth time, she had transferred to another school. It was always happening ever since she was grade one. Now, she was a second-year student.

"We're here!" her father told her. She got out, dragging her pale purple shoulderbag behind her. She thanked her dad and said 'Bye!' to him before facing the school courtyard. There were a lot of students, but she would have to make friends later. She had to find her dorm room first. She quickly went into the building.

She discovered they had an elevator, because the school was a very rich one. The principal, Nightmare, had lots of money, but they didn't know where he got it from.

She quickly got into the steel elevator and looked at the number buttons. The first, second and third floor were the classrooms, laboratory and restaurant, while the fourth were the dorms. The principal's office, the faculty room and the stage room were on the fifth. The fifth was the rooftop.

Xianghua pressed the 5 button and the elevator started to move upward.

When the elevator reached the third floor, it suddenly stopped. In walked a young man, about one year older than her, with brown hair and a V-shaped scar on the left side of his face. He wore a white shirt with black rims, and baggy-ish black pants with black and white sneakers. A single chain was connected from his belt to his left back pants pocket.

Xianghua, on the other hand, wore a pastel pink ruffled miniskirt and a light blue and white blouse, with blue sandals with white flowers on them, and a white string belt.

There was a pause before the boy looked at her and smiled. "You must be a new student, huh?" he said.

Xianghua nodded. "Y-yes. I am Chai Xianghua." she told him, apparently flustered.

"Hello there. My name's Kilik." Kilik replied, smiling at her brightly.

Soon, the elevator arrived at the fifth floor and both got off.

"Where are you off to?" Kilik asked her, looking at her.

"To the principal's office. I have to ask him for my schedule and dorm number." she replied, slinging her bag on her right shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to pay for something. See you here after your meeting with Mr. Nightmare." he said, before walking off towards the faculty room.

Xianghua waved at him before walking to the principal's office, her heart beating loudly. Nightmare was known to be scary and cruel, but her father told her he was... an okay man.

She knocked on his door. "Come in!" she heard a gruff, rough voice answer her knock. She turned the ice-cold knob before entering.

She gazed at the monstrosity befor her. There sat Nightmare, in front of a desk. He wore a full suit of armor, and a helmet that hid most of his face, but left out only his eyes, which were bright yellowish-red.

"Hello... Chai Xianghua. Good morning." he said finally after taking a long look at a sheet of paper with data on it as Xianghua took a seat in front of his desk.

"G-good morning, sir." she replied, trying to force a smile. She was scared at him. What was her father thinking? That he was an 'okay' man? She wasn't even sure that he was a human being. She shrugged this off as Nightmare leaned sideways and grabbed a piece of paper firmly from one of his drawers.

"Here is your schedule and dorm number. Do you have any questions?" he asked, giving her the paper. She smiled brightly this time and shook her head. He was kind of nice, even though he looked like a monster.

"Good then. You may go." he uttered as she left.

"Xianghua!" Kilik called to her as he ran towards the spot in front of the elevator, where they had split ways after they had met. He stopped and panted.

Xianghua looked at him and smiled softly. "Hello, Kilik."

He smiled back.

"Can I look at your schedule?" he asked politely. She gave it to him.

Kilik scanned it briefly before smiling, his eyes widened. He handed it back to her, exclaiming, "We have the same classes! Awesome!"

She smiled back. "That's nice."

"Oh, I'll go and show you around now." he replied, lightly touching her shoulder.

First, he led her to the Girls' Dorm. He waited patiently inside while she entered.

Xianghua looked for her bed number. On the paper, it said she was on Bed Number 3. She found her bed. She unpacked her things into the drawer next to the bed, and her clothes into a chest on the other side. On top of the drawer was a lamp. The clothe that protected it was canvas, paintable. She wondered why it was like that. After she packed, she went outside to join Kilik.

First, Kilik led her to the Courtyard. He led her to a group of young people, aged just like her and Kilik.

"Hey guys! This is Xianghua, a new student." he announced, motioning to her. Xianghua waved nervously at them.

"This is Maxi." Kilik said, pointing to a guy with tan skin and black elvis hair. He was about the same age as Kilik, maybe a little bit older. He smirked and waved at her. "Hey, cutie-pie. Better call heaven, 'cause they may be missing an angel." Maxi said, winking at her.

Kilik shifted his feet beside Xianghua uncomfortably. Suddenly, a young girl, about the same age as Xianghua, with short blond hair and a headband sighed. "Don't worry about him. He's like that." she said, exasperated. "I am Cassandra Alexandra, by the way." she added.

Kilik nodded at her gratefully. Then he motioned to a red-haided boy next to Maxi. He had spiky hair and he looked rough. "This is Yun Seong." then he motioned to the girl sitting beside her. She was the same age as Maxi. "And this is his sister, Seong Mi-na." Kilik added.

"I'd prefer to be called something else rather than 'his sister'." Seong Mi-na mumbled.

Kilik pointed to a young girl, again the same age as Xianghua, seated next to Cassandra. She looked like a Filipino, and her hair was tied in two neat bundles that hung loosely behind her. "Hello there. I am Talim." she simply smiled at Xianghua and continued reading her book.

And finally. he pointed to a girl with red, drill-styled pigtail hair sitting beside Talim. She was apparently the youngest, a year younger than Xianghua. She looked depressed, and had pale skin. She wore a neutral experssion, if not frowning. "And this is Amy." Kilik said simply. Amy kept her eyes down and made a sound.

"That's pretty much it." Kilik finally said.

After she met her new acquaintances, Xianghua introduced herself. After the group dispersed as the bell rang, she followed Kilik, Yun Seong, Talim and Cassandra to class. The first subject was Mathematics.

Xianghua stopped at the door and looked around, a little nervous. Cassandra sensed this and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can come sit with me and and Talim." she offered, smiling at her. Xianghua looked towards Kilik.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's hanging out with Yun Seong. You'll get him after class." Cassandra winked, making Xianghua blush. She wasn't sure she felt that way for Kilik, but he seemed like an okay guy.

Xianghua meekly followed Cassandra and Talim. Cassandra gestured to a seat between hers and Talim's. Xianghua looked at her gratefully, then sat down. She looked around the class. There were a lot of students she didn't know yet, but she felt she was comfortable where she was hanging out.

Before she could think of anything else, the door barged open. In walked an odd-looking man. He was quite old, but fit. But what was odd, was that he had a huge white owl head for a head, and a white owl's lower body for a lower body. His yellow eyes aimed through the students. Xianghua felt as if he were looking into their very souls.

"Good morning, class! Nice to see you again!" he boomed. He had a deep voice that made Xianghua almost flinch. But it looked like most of the students were used to it.

"Good morning, Mr. Olcadan! I't's nice to see you today!" the class chimed.

"Nice to see you too, class! Now, I understand we have a new student? May she please come up here and introduce herself?" Olcadan asked, pointing to the front of the class.

Xianghua stood up and walked, shyly, towards the front. She looked at Olcadan and he nodded towards her.

"My name is Chai Xianghua, and I am 16 years old. I-I was born in China, and I came here to Japan to study. Please take care of me." she said.

"What a hottie!" a guy rang out. Some girls rolled their eyes and fiddled with strands of their hair.

Olcadan finally let her sit back on her seat. She quickly walked to her seat and sat down. Talim and Cassandra gave her smiles.

"Now, for our first lesson..."

After Math, Xianghua and her two new friends walked out of the class.

"So, what do you think so far?" Cassandra asked. "About what?" Xianghua enquired.

"About our class, silly!" Cassandra replied, chuckling. Talim looked up from her book and immediatley grew red. Xianghua, seeing this, looked at the direction she was staring at.

A gruff-looking man was walking down the hall. He had a rough shave, and a glare.

"Oh, that is Mr. Mitsurugi. He's our teacher in Gym, Ways of the Sword, and our Vice Principal. Talim has a crush on him." Cassandra laughed lightly. Talim looked at her with an angry look. "D-do not!" she replied, holding her books to her chest more tightly.

"Whatever, Talim. It's quite transparent that you do. Poor Yun..." Cassandra said slyly. "What do you mean?" Talim replied, suspicious. "Oh nothing!" Cassandra said. Xianghua giggled as Talim started punching the blond girl on the arm lightly.

"Hey, girls!" somebody suddenly said.

The three turned around to find a guy with spiky brown hair and tattoos visible through his white shirt. Behind him was a guy whose hair was up in a ponytail, and a shy looking guy whose hair was also up in a ponytail. They sure do dress weird, Xianghua thought.

"How 'bout we take you to the Candy shop? I'll let you lick a lollipop!" the spiky-haired guy said. He held up Xianghua's chin, making her look at his eyes. Cassandra slapped his hand, and he let go.

"Gan Ning, where the hell did you get that corny pick-up line? Leave us alone!" Cassandra said defiantly.

The shy-looking guy put a hand on his shoulder. "Gan Ning, I think we should go already." he said meekly.

"Shut it, Jiang Wei. I ain't going anywhere without one of these girls." Gan Ning replied harshly. Jiang Wei cowered back next to the other guy with a ponytail. The other guy with a ponytail moved in on Cassandra. "Hey, sweetcheeks!" he remarked. He put a hand on Cassandra's waist. This made the girl very angry.

She grabbed his hand and flipped him over, slamming him on the ground. She put his arm behind his head. "Want more of that, Ling Tong?" she asked gruffly. Ling Tong quickly stood up and ran away, shouting curses, with Gan Ning in tow. Jiang Wei quickly bowed in apology and ran after his peers.

"Who were they?" Xianghua questioned. Talim scoffed. "The worst cockroaches in the planet." she remarked. Cassandra sneered.

"That's too much of a praise for them, don't you think?" she asked. Xianghua sighed. Looks like life couldn't be so perfect after all.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Locker Room

_Author's Note: Well, this is the second chapter! More cameos from other games, and I will add more soon! You can request a cameo, and maybe I'll put them in._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two: At The Locker Room**_

Xianghua, Cassandra and Talim headed for the next class: Way of the Sword. Wondering what this class was, Xianghua let Cassandra lead the way towards what looked like a gymnasium.

They went in through the double doors. "Wait, we have to go and change into our gym uniforms first." Talim piped up. She hurried ahead and went into a bright room, apparently the Girl's Locker Room. Cassandra shrugged and followed her, Xianghua behind her. 

The two walked in, closing the doors behind them. 

"Wait, where's my locker?" Xianghua asked, looking around. "Oh no… didn't Nightmare give you your locker number?" Cassandra asked, slapping her own forehead lightly. Xianghua shrugged.

"Well, we better find it. You can't change without it. We should ask Ms. Ivy." Cassandra replied.

"Who's that?" Xianghua asked as Cassandra started to lead the way to a room. On the door was "_Ms. Ivy_" in curvy white letters. Beneath it read, in smaller letters, "_Girls Prefect_". 

"Need I say more?" Cassandra said, knocking the door. "Come in." replied a smooth voice. Cassandra opened the door and walked in, Xianghua following her.

Behind a desk, sat a pretty woman with short, white hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Ivy. Can we please ask you for my friend here's locker number? I'm afraid Mr. Nightmare forgot to tell her." Cassandra said. It was quite clear she was trying to act as proper as possible, but whether she acted like that because she tried to impress the Girl's Prefect, or as a joke, it was quite unfathomable.

Ivy, as if she had memorized the locker numbers by heart, quickly replied, "Locker Number 18." They thanked her and left.

Xianghua finally found her locker after she departed with Cassandra, who had gone to her own locker.

The halls were filled with laughing girls, all about her age. They seemed to be in the same class as her. She checked the numbers as she walked. _15, 16, 17… ah, here it is! _She thought.

She opened her locker and, looking around and feeling awkward, starting taking off her clothes. Once she put on her gym uniform, which was a white shirt with silver butterfly decals on the back, and in silver, curly writing on the front, "_Soul Calibur Academy, Girls' Gym, Second Year HS"_, and dark gray black mini-shorts. 

Xianghua then realized that she was still wearing her sandals. "Oh no… I forgot my freaking sports shoes!" she cursed. _I can't go to gym wearing sandals!_

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned towards the girl. She was an inch shorter than Xianghua, and had had straight, short brown hair, with some parts of the back up in a ponytail. She had pretty brown eyes. The girl, too, was wearing the same uniform as her.

She was in the same class as Xianghua, because of the same words on her gym shirt.

"Umm… I was overhearing your… dilemma. And I thought I could help. I have an extra pair of gym shoes here. I could lend them to you, if you want." The girl said, cheerfully. Xianghua smiled back and nodded. 

"Thanks!" she said. The girl handed her the shoes. And miraculously, they fit. They were a little tight, but they fit.

"Thanks again! What's your name?" Xianghua asked. The girl prodded her two index fingers together.

"Oichi…" Oichi replied rather meekly. 

"Would you like to go to gym together?" Xianghua asked.

Oichi nodded and they walked towards gym, talking.

A moment later, Cassandra walked towards Xianghua's locker. She looked around, rather confused.

"Xianghua?"

_Author's Note: So short, I know, because I'm in a rush to get the new chapter out. I think this is one of my favorite fanfictions, that I have ever written._

_There you go, another cameo. I know, I know… most of my cameos so far are from the KOEI Warriors series, but I'm still thinking up for more cameos. Suggestions welcomed!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please wait for the next one, and don't forget to review! It helps me tons! _


	3. Chapter 3: Clubs and Dates

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Chapter Three: Clubs and Dates**_

Xianghua and her new-found friend, Oichi, after being caught up with Cassandra, made their way to where the class was starting to form a line. Mitsurugi stood there, wearing a white shirt that showed off his muscles (much to most of the girls' delight, and to a majority of the boys' annoyance), black jogging pants, and a silver whistle that hung from his neck. He was also holding a clipboard and a pen.

The three girls made their way and lined up next to Talim, who was looking on at Mitsurugi with dreamy eyes. Yun Seong gave whistled at her and waved, Talim smiled back and waved, too. Xianghua looked at their teacher nervously. 

_He looks pretty rough, _she thought. _I hope he doesn't make us climb that stupid rope._

Xianghua started to feel nervous about it suddenly. She remembered that last year, the coach of her previous school had made them climb a rope and ring the bell at the top. Xianghua had embarrassed herself, by trying to climb up, then falling down on her bottom. She was so embarrassed, she didn't come to school for three days.

_Now I really hope he doesn't! _she thought.

"Okay, class! We won't be having a lesson today!" Mitsurugi announced. Most of the students cheered and whistled in joy.

"But, what I want you guys to do, is to go and join a Sports Club!" he added. The class groaned. 

_Sports? I don't do well in sports! Oh well, I guess I won't be joining any sports club anytime soon. _Xianghua thought, smiling a bit to herself when she realized the last part.

"Remember; this is _mandatory._ If you don't join a Sports Club, you won't get a grade." Mitsurugi added. More groans from the class. Xianghua sighed, feeling defeated.

"Alright, behind me are the signing boards for each sport; baseball, basketball, volleyball, soccer, dodgeball, wrestling, track and swimming. I'll give you guys ten minutes to think up what sport you want, then you can go and sign up by class number! The ten minutes starts… now!" Mitsurugi declared. After speaking, he sounded the whistle and ushered his class to sit on the bleachers.

Xianghua sat with Cassandra, Oichi and Talim.

"So, what sports are you guys going to sign up for? I've decided from the start; Volleyball!" Cassandra remarked, smirking and cracking her knuckles.

"Well, I believe that the Track club will be efficient for me." Talim replied, afterwards continuing to stare at Mitsurugi as Yun Seong tried to get her attention.

"I'll definitely go and join the Swimming club. What about you, Xianghua?" Oichi asked, looking at her. Xianghua thought for a bit.

_Hmm… last year, coach said one of my strong points are my speed and agility… _she thought, sighing. _Then, it's quite clear…_

"I guess I'll be joining the Soccer team." Xianghua finally replied. She sighed, feeling relieved.

"Okay, ten minutes are up! Sign up for your Sports Club, then you can leave and have some free time!" Mitsurugi called out. Cheers erupted from the class.

"First… Alexandra!" he called out. Cassandra stood up and walked nonchalantly towards the _Volleyball _signup sheet. She quickly scribbled her name and ran back to sit next down to Talim on the bleachers.

"Chai!" Mitsurugi called out. Xianghua stood up and walked down the bleacher steps, and finally hurried to the _Soccer _signup sheet. She wrote her initials, _CX_, with a flourish and a small spiral by the end of the 'ex.

After everyone had finished signing up, the class finally got out of the gym. The four girls made their way towards the Girls' Locker Room.

After dressing back into their outfits, with Xianghua returning the shoes to Oichi, they left the gymnasium.

"Well, we've got free time to kill. How about we go get ourselves dates for tomorrow? It's Sunday tomorrow, right? We'll have a free day!" Cassandra remarked suddenly, when they reached the Girls' Dorm.

"Isn't this rushing it a bit? I mean, he's a teacher…" Talim replied, playing with some strands of her hair. 

Cassandra chuckled. "You don't have to go with Mr. Mitsurugi! You can go with Yun Seong!" she replied, smirking. Talim looked at her, turning red.

"Well, that settles it for you, Talim. And for me, I'll ask Raphael from the seniors!" Cassandra said cheerfully. "He's a hottie!"

Her friends giggled. 

Cassandra looked at them, as if feeling hurt. "Well, he is, isn't he? What about you, Oichi?" she asked, sitting down on her bed while the other girls sat down on the plush carpet.

"I'm going to ask Nagamasa-san." Oichi replied, blushing.

"Nagamasa Azai? Isn't his dad the rich guy who owns this big company?" Xianghua suddenly piped up. Oichi nodded.

"Well, that solves it for me, Talim and Oichi. Xianghua, what about you?" Cassandra asked. "I'll bet she'll go out with Kilik!"

"I-I don't know…" Xianghua replied. Her heart suddenly began beating a little faster than usual. _Why is my heart like this? I like Kilik, but not in that way… okay, I like him. _Xianghua thought. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

After chatting some more, Xianghua stood up to leave. She bid her friends good-bye and walked out of the girls' dorm.

_I have to ask Kilik if he can go on a date with me tomorrow. _She thought. _But where is he?_

Xianghua found herself wandering towards the Library. She walked in, and was greeted by the comfortable warmth and aroma of coffee. _Neato! This library has a café! Like in those fancy bookstores! _Xianghua thought.

She finally found Kilik, looking through the bookshelves. Shyly, and rather nervously, Xianghua walked towards him.

"Um… Kilik?" she spoke up. The young man turned to look at her. He smiled.

"Yes, Xianghua?" he replied.

"Uh… c-can you g-go on a date with m-me tomorrow?" she asked. Her heart beat faster as she anxiously waited for his answer.

"Sure, I guess." Kilik replied. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"WAIT! He's going with me!" a high voice piped up from behind. The two looked at her… she was…

_Note: I don't know if that's called a cliffhanger or something. But please continue on reading! Reviews and faves are appreciated! Cameo suggestions are welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Day Before The Date

_Anyways, here is the very, very late chapter four of SCH:XP! XD Hope you like it, even though it's short!_

Soul Calibur doesn't belong to me, sadly.

* * *

**Day Before The Date**

The two young students turned back to find a girl with blond hair, and what appeared to be quite lanky and greasy, hair, which was flat and unappealing. She had her hands on her hips and she scoffed.

"Pardon?" Xianghua asked. _This girl is rude! _She thought.

"He's going out with me tomorrow! Right, Kilik?" she said, approaching them, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Uh, who are you?" Kilik asked, clearly perplexed.

"Huh!" the girl replied, making an ugly, as Xianghua thought, impersonation of being offended. "I'm Kayla! Kayla Drew! Don't you know the school idol when you see her?" the blond girl replied. Xianghua noticed her appearance, and winced; painfully pink lipstick, a rather short white skirt and a pink tank top, that did nothing to accentuate her figure, which was as plain as a curve less surfboard. Perched on top of her lanky hair was a furry white hat.

"School idol?" the young Chinese woman asked back. "Then how come I've never heard you before?"

The girl growled, then turned to Kilik. With a surprising swoop, she wrapped her arms around his left arm. "But he's still coming with me!" she retorted, her voice annoyingly high and nasal.

"I am sorry, Kayla. But I am already going out with Xianghua." Kilik replied, slightly trying to pull his arm out of her grasp.

"That is SO not fahr!" Kayla whined.

Eventually, the librarian, a stout woman with glasses, noticed the ruckus and escorted the girl out herself.

"Well, what time can I pick you up at the girls' dorm?" Kilik asked.

"Well, how about… seven?" Xianghua replied, smiling brightly, if not a bit shyly.

Xianghua practically skipped back to the girls' dorm, happy and satisfied that she had managed to gather up her courage and ask Kilik out. And to her, it was no easy task.

Eventually, the young fighter reached the girls' dorm. She entered and looked around. She walked towards her bed and sat down.

She dreamily sighed and fell flat on her back. _I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! _She thought, looking up at the ceiling.

Without her noticing, some of her dormmates looked at her, thinking she was quite the oddball.

Thinking that she had nothing else to do, she sat back up and retrieved her iPod nano from her drawer and plugged the white earphones into her ears. She flicked through the content, and selected the song Kagami no Naka by can/goo.

The Chinese girl lay her head on her fluffy pillow and listened to the nice tunes by can/goo. The song barely finished, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Xianghua pulled one earphone from her ear and looked up at the person, a questioning and rather irritated, look appearing on her feautures.

She then smiled to see it was Talim.

Xianghua sat up as Talim sat down beside her.

"Well, did you already ask Kilik out?" the young Filipino girl inquired, looking at her with eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I did." Xianghua replied, a sheepish grin appearing on her face.

"What did he say?" Talim asked.

"He agreed to pick me up at seven." Xianghua replied, feeling a slow, but faint, blush creeping up her cheeks. "Anyways, enough about what happened to me. How did it go with Yun Seong?"

"Well, I think it's good that your date will pick you up by seven, 'cause that's the time h-he'll pick me up, too." Talim replied, looking down at her hands and fidgeted.

"Hey, hey!" someone suddenly exclaimed. The two fighters looked towards the source of the voice. Cassandra, followed by Oichi, approached them.

"How did the date-asking go, you two?" the young, Greek girl asked, plopping down next to Talim as Oichi sat down on a chair in front of them.

"It went fine for both of us. Our dates agreed to pick us up at seven." Xianghua replied. Feeling that her iPod was not to be used, she quickly tucked it into her drawer.

"Oh, that's the time my date will pick me up." Oichi replied, smiling gently.

"Oh crap!" Cassandra exclaimed, slapping her hand on her forehead. "I ask Rapphie to pick me up at six. Can you wait a bit while I give him a quick call?" she said, standing up and hurrying out of the dorm, fishing her mobile phone from her skirt pocket.

The three girls giggled.

It was already nine-o-clock, and Xianghua planned to get an outfit for her date early. She shuffled through her dresser as some dormmates were already tucking themselves into their beds, drifting into dreamland.

"Hey Xianghua! What're you doin'?" Cassandra asked, peering towards her friend from her bed, which was right next to the Chinese fighter's.

"Trying to find an outfit. Geez! Why didn't I bring enough casual clothes?!" Xianghua replied, the latter sentence exclaimed towards herself.

Cassandra shrugged and went to bed, feeling tired after all that running and planning.

Eventually, Xianghua found an outfit that she thought would have to do. She folded it neatly into a pile and set it on top of her dresser, right next to the neat, folded clothes that she were to wear the next day, before the date.

Feeling satisfied, and accomplished, she yawned.

Xianghua lifted her comforter from the bed, so she could make herself comfortable underneath the blanket.

A cold breeze drifted in through the air conditioner, making her nod sleepily.

_Tomorrow's going to be great… _she thought, drifting into slumber.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took a long time to get this done. I was quite busy in real life. Xp Please excuse the late submission of this short chapter!_

_And lots of thanks to Anysia. Her review inspired me a lot. XD Sorry if this chapter's short, Anysia!_

_Please review! Lotsa love, Oumuhime_


	5. Chapter 5: Cars

Here's the fifth chapter

_Here's the fifth chapter! Though it's quite short, I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

Nervously, Xianghua quietly waited with her friends, who were chattering. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a ruffled pale pink blouse, with white sandals and a pair of bangles hanging front her right wrist. The brunette looked over her friends.

Cassandra was wearing a white shirt, with "READY" in black, grungy bold letters on the front, and jeans, with army boots. On her straight blond hair was a black hair band. _She sure looks confident…_ Xianghua noted. _Man, I envy her._

Talim, on the other hand, was wearing a baby blue blouse, with a white skirt and white heels. Her hair was up in a pretty ponytail, with the sides of her fringes falling down her face. She looked nervous, and wasn't talking that much. _She looks more nervous than I am! _Xianghua thought.

She looked to her other friend, Oichi. She was wearing a pale pink top, that was tight below her chest, and loose downwards, and in the cuffs. She wore a pair of white pants that were loose at the end, and white sandals. Her light auburn hair was styled usually. _She looks prepared… _Xianghua thought.

The four were standing in front of their dorm, waiting for their dates to arrive. After a minute of talking, two of the dates finally arrived. They were Nagamasa and Yun-Seong.

Xianghua realized it was the first time that she saw these two.

Nagamasa was a slightly tall boy, with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark navy shirt, with black jeans, and a black and white checkered wristband on his right wrist. He smiled at Oichi warmly.

"Good evening, Oichi. You look pretty tonight." He said. Xianghua turned to see Oichi blush a little, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"G-good evening, Nagamasa-sama." Oichi replied. Nagamasa slightly raised the crook of his arm and Oichi gladly took a hold of it.

Yun-Seong, meanwhile, approached Talim. He had a shock of orange hair that was sticking up, and he was wearing a dark jacket over a black shirt, with slightly baggy pants. He contrasted Talim rather greatly.

"So… hello, Talim! You sure look sweet!" he said. _He's trying to hit on her. _Xianghua thought, sighing.

"Oh, hello Yun." Talim replied. She looked as if she didn't know what to do, or say.

However, right after she said this, the two other dates arrived.

Xianghua sighed once more, rather nervously. She wasn't sure that she was prepared for this.

She looked up at Kilik. He was wearing a white shirt, with a red Chinese dragon on the front that wound up about itself, and black pants. He was wearing a blue crystal necklace that shone, as if a light was within it.

Raphael, on the other hand, was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, and dark pants, with dark red rims. _He sure likes the color black… _Xianghua thought.

Suddenly, the French senior gave out a loud, nonchalant laugh.

"Ah, Cassandra! You look very nice today! But how I wish you could've worn something more… sophisticated?" Raphael exclaimed, placing a hand on Xianghua's Greek friend.

"Uh… right… but this is all I could dig out…" Cassandra replied, chuckling weakly.

"Well, how about we go ahead and get a move on?" Kilik said, moving nearer to Xianghua. The others nodded.

"But… how are we going to get there? Wherever we're going…" Talim asked up, looking around at the group. She gained some questioning looks from the group.

"She has a point." Xianghua spoke up, nodding.

"Well, we get there through our cars, of course!" Yun-Seong replied, smiling cheekily.

Xianghua felt a little nervous as they approached the school's parking lot. It was a very big, open area, with a few different cars parked here and there.

Eventually, the group, led by Yun-Seong, walked up to a group of three cars. There was a silver sedan, another one that is black in color, and a red sports car.

"So… who owns which?" Cassandra asked, putting her hands on her hips. She eyed the red sports car.

"Well, I own the black one." Kilik spoke up. Xianghua looked at the car and smiled. It looked pretty good; it was well-maintained.

"I own the silver one!" Yun-Seong exclaimed, beaming at them proudly. This one looked a little overused. There was a small scratch on the passenger door.

"Oh, and I own that one…" Nagamasa said, pointing to the red sports car. Xianghua looked at Cassandra, and was not surprised when she had a disappointed face.

She could practically read her friend's mind; _Raphael doesn't have a car?! How the hell are we going to get there?! _

Cassandra smiled a little sweetly at her date. "So, where shall we be riding?"

Xianghua, Talim and Oichi giggled a little, knowing their friend.

"Oh, you guys can ride with us, in Yun-Seong's car!" Talim offered, the Filipino girl smiling sweetly at Cassandra. Yun-Seong faintly slapped his forehead and groaned quietly.

"Well, let's go, then!" Xianghua piped up. She was quite eager to go on their date, yet quite anxious and nervous about it too.

The others agreed, and started to go into their cars. Kilik motioned to Xianghua to follow him. Kilik opened the passenger door for her. Thanking him quietly, she sat down and he closed the door. A few seconds later, he sat down next to her. She watched as he fished out his car keys from his pocket and ignited the car to life.

The other cars roared to life too. Soon, the group drove away and out of the parking lot.

_In Kilik's Car_

Xianghua sighed a bit, looking out the window. She felt shy, and didn't have the courage to strike up a conversation. _He must think I'm boring… _she thought. Suddenly, Kilik spoke up.

"So… do you know where we're going?" he asked her. Xianghua turned her head from the window to look at him. "No, I don't…" she replied, rather more aloof than she would've preferred.

"I don't know exactly, either… but Yun-Seong said that it was going to be a surprise." Kilik replied, not taking his eyes off the road. The car in front of them, the car Yun-Seong owned, suddenly turned left. Kilik expertly followed him. Xianghua looked back to find they were being followed by Nagamasa's car.

"Oh… that sounds like fun! Whatever it is." Xianghua replied, more enthusiastically.

_In Nagamasa's Car_

Oichi shyly looked down to her hands, which were crossed over each other neatly on her lap. She stole a quick glance at her date. He turned his head to look back at her, but suddenly looked back at the road. Noticing that he was blushing, she blushed herself and looked back down.

"So, um… Nagamasa-sama… w-where're we going?" Oichi asked, hoping to strike a conversation.

"I don't know myself… Yun-Seong just told us to go ahead and follow him." Nagamasa replied.

"Oh." Oichi said, looking at the side of his face.

_In Yun-Seong's Car_

The radio is blaring some loud music. Talim gently bit her bottom lip, trying to drown out the music to think clearly. Cassandra, in the back, sang to the music. Raphael cheered his date on. Eventually, the music faded.

"Finally!" Talim bursted. Oops, she thought. Didn't mean to say that.

Her friends gave her puzzled looks. She blushed a little, embarrassed. "Uh… sorry about that."

Talim timidly sunk back to the passenger's seat.

"So… how 'bout the next song?" Yun-Seong said.

After driving for a good ten minutes, the group finally arrived. As Kilik stopped his car, Xianghua looked out the window and a smile graced her features.

"The Carnival!" she exclaimed happily, hopping out of the black sedan. She looked up at the bright carnival in wonder; there was a gigantic Ferris wheel that loomed over the whole carnival.

"Wow!" somebody exclaimed. Xianghua turned to find Oichi gazing up at the Ferris wheel, intertwining her own fingers together. "It's so pretty!"

She watched as the rest of her friends started stepping out of Yun-Seong's car. They looked pretty surprised.

"I thought you girls would like this place!" Yun-Seong spoke up, putting an arm around Talim's shoulders.

_I wonder how this day will go… _Xianghua thought, smiling. She felt happy, yet nervous.

_Yep, another short chapter. XD I dunno why… I just write some stuff up in a rush, so… sorry 'bout that! Hope you still liked reading it! And please review!_

_Anysia: Thanks so much for that wonderful comment! Good point… I'll be careful not to make her two-dimensional! That would be bad… Ehehe… but, Cassie and Raphie's date doesn't start in this chapter… I promise it will in the next!_

_AsianGal7: Thanks so much! D'aww…._

_La Mariposa3795: Yeah… I think the love triangle is cute, too! Though my sister's telling me to get on with the Yun-Seong/Talim parts…_


End file.
